


december 8th: higher than high

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: skybarjapan brings back some memories
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	december 8th: higher than high

He feels woozy going up in the glass lift. His first though is something about Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and he’s excited about it until he’s actually stepping in and going up, watching the city grow small beneath his feet.

He gulps, his fingers find the sleeve of Dan’s jacket and hold on tight.

He must notice because he huffs a little laugh and looks at him.

“Shush,” Phil says quietly as he tries to avoid both Dan and the rush of the world whiz past him in a blur.

Eventually the lift comes to a stop, which Phil finds worse as they stand suspended in the air. As soon as the doors slide open he’s out, pulling Dan by the arm behind him, desperate to not see the bottom of the world beneath his feet for a few more minutes.

The skybar is amazing. It’s funky and definitely expensive and posh.

But they deserve this, he thinks as a kind woman in a suit leads them to their table.

It’s something beside the window, a candle between them and there’s a little faux mini waterfall with plastic plants sprouting everywhere on the wall opposite them.

“This is nice,” Dan says as he tucks himself in.

Phil peers down at where Tokyo exists. Little dots of light are scattered in different glows and hues, it almost seems unreal that they’re even here right now.

He looks over to Dan. He has a soft look on his face.

Ten years and it feels like he hasn’t aged at all. The boy he used to be has grown into the man he is now, and Phil’s been lucky enough to witness that change. Through the good and the bad, he’s been lucky enough to watch the man he loves, blossom into every best version of himself there is.

And he’s loved each one.

Their knees bump under the table and Phil hooks their ankles together, legs pressing up and twisting in harmony like they exist as one.

“Drinks?” Dan asks.

Phil hums. “Definitely.”

*

They get something fancy and expensive. Phil pays for it on their credit card and Dan’s doing a flirty chuckle as he watches Phil try and pronounce the words on the sheet to the waiter.

When their expensive wine arrives, Phil concludes that it does in fact taste expensive.

Dan’s swallowing down his sip when he chuckles.

“What does that mean?”

Phil runs his finger around the rim of the glass. It makes a little squeaking noise that makes him look up.

“Reminds me of when we used to dream of affording things like this,” he grins. “Like Manchester.”

He watches the flash of nostalgia in Dan’s eyes before his shoulders are slumping.

“That feels worlds away right now,” he says quietly.

It does, Phil thinks. So long ago they were in a place like this, looking at the highest range of wine selection, buttoning up their plaid shirts to pass as something fancy, unknowing to the waiter that let them in that there were band tees underneath said shirts.

_ Dan’s eyes had lit up the moment they walked in, and he’d immediately spun to Phil to gleam at him in a fake whisper: _

_ “I hope we get a good view.” _

_ The view had been perfect. _

_ Manchester was something Phil had seen before. He knew it and understood it and loved it like his home. _

_ But Dan was better. _

_ Dan was something more incredible to watch that night. As he sipped through his cocktails like it was something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. _

_ How his jaw had gone a little rosy as the night had grown longer, and how he’d done his best not to press his face up against the glass and watch the world go by beneath them. _

_ It’d been a good night, that one with the fancy drinks and buttoned up shirts and scruffy trainers. _

_ He remembers how the night had ended and they’d been brought separate bills. Dan had ducked his head down and whispered that he didn’t have any money for this. _

_ Phil had felt a twisting in his stomach. It was supposed to be a date. He brought Dan here with the intentions that it’d be played out like a proper date. _

_ He wanted to pay, it seemed obvious to him. But the waiter watching them on the other side of the room had assumed that they were just stupid kids here on their lunch break. _

_ He hated it. _

_ “I’ve got it,” Phil whispers to him over the table. _

_ Dan looks up with a blush. “Phil,” he starts off, voice soft and unsure and it makes Phil’s heart clench with how much emotion Dan is able to convey in just saying his name. _

_ But Phil is already picking up the two bills and sliding his wallet out of his jeans pocket.  _

_ It’s just a good thing his parents allowed him that credit card. They probably wouldn’t be overly proud on the fact he was blowing such a large portion of it all at once, but this was a proper date, and he wanted Dan to know that. _

_ “You really don’t have to,” Dan tells him as he watches the card carefully get placed over the two little paper bills. _

_ Phil turns his head and there’s the waiter, watching. Phil nods to him to signal for him to come over. _

_ “Thank you,” he croaks awkwardly as the man takes his card and disappears with it. He smiles sweetly at Dan whilst he’s gone. _

_ “This is a date,” Phil tells him in a low voice. “I wanted to treat you.” _

_ In any other world they’d hold hands or maybe even lean over and kiss, but they can’t. Not here. _

_ Instead, Phil stretches his legs out and lets one ankle hook around Dan’s. The slightest of touches feels so intimate. _

_ Dan’s face has started to blush and Phil finds it’s adorably cute. _

_ “Thank you, Phil.” Dan whispers. _

_ The waiters coming back so all Phil can do right now is nudge his foot with his own. It seems to work just fine. _

Phil smiles in the present day when there’s a light kicking at his foot.

“Are you with me?” He asks, bringing his lips to his drink. They’re the same beautiful, plump lips he fell in love with all those years ago.

His eyes flicker up towards Dan’s eyes; soft and crinkled around the edges and honey coloured.

“Yeah,” Phil croaks. “I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
